Diamond in the Rough
by Yokai-Shadow
Summary: It was only a diamond, small and monetarily worthless, but to Wanda, it held so much more meaning. To her, it signified everything she had become…everything she held dear. The Host by Stephenie Meyer Ian x Wanda


**Title:** Diamond in the Rough  
**Disclaimer:** I own the book, but not its concepts. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**Pairing:** Ian x Wanderer (Wanda)  
**Summary**: It was only a diamond, small and monetarily worthless, but to Wanda, it held so much more meaning. To her, it signified everything she had become…everything she held dear.

**A/N:** I loved this book! I bought it, since she had written the Twilight series, and was definitely NOT disappointed. I recommend this book to anyone who likes sci-fi or romance. Of course, Ian x Wanda is my favorite pairing. (Jared x Melanie being my second)

**Diamond in the Rough**

"Hello, Wanda." I turned immediately to the familiar voice, only to be captured by the brilliant sapphire eyes that sent my human heart jumping into an erratic rhythm. Ian's tanned face smiled at me cheerfully and I couldn't help but to grin back.

"Ian!" His hand wrapped around mine comfortably, and tugged me into his chest for a quick embrace followed by a soft kiss on my forehead. "What've you been up to?"

"Helping Kyle and Sunny. She's a very hard worker," he said, pulling me toward the kitchen. "We were harvesting the carrots. They'll be with dinner tonight."

"I can't wait," I said truthfully. Carrots were delicious, especially home grown. I blushed slightly at the word 'home,' and Ian caught the reddening of my cheeks.

"What're you blushing for?"

I cursed this body's crippling shyness while I stuttered. "N-Nothing!"

"You can't fool me, Wanda. What's the matter?" His eyebrows knitted with concern, and I sighed, knowing how easily he worried about me.

"I was just thinking…about what it means to have a home…And you, this place, this body…it's my entire home. My only home," I said. Ian's face lit up with both shock and unbridled joy as he swooped down and captured my lips in a heartfelt kiss. I felt the fire rush through me veins and wrapped my arms around his neck for support as my knees grew weak. He pulled away slightly, and I felt his hot breath against my neck and ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Home is where the heart is, Wanderer…Haven't you ever heard that expression?"

"I-I have…" I couldn't think very well with his hands, so very warm and secure on the small of my back, but I tried. "And I find I have to agree."

His grin made me blush. He laughed quietly and melodically in my ear.

"You never used to blush this much," he pointed out. "I like it."

I blushed harder, and he stroked my heated cheek. "Let's go to the kitchen. Melanie has a present for you."

"She d-does…?"

"Yep. So hurry up!" He stood up straight and tugged my arm. I followed after, staring at the back of his head while we walked through the tunnels. This was where I belonged…this was my home.

"There you are, Wanda!" I stepped into the kitchen and was embraced by Melanie. "I was looking for you earlier, but you must've been with Ian." She winked, and I flushed. Ian scratched the back of his head and held his hands up disarmingly to Jeb, who raised his eyebrows in question. Mel took my hand and pressed something warm into my palm. "Here, I found this, and I think it suits you well."

I opened my hand, curiously looking at the sparkling solid. Ian gasped beside me.

"You found a diamond, Mel?" She nodded.

"I stepped on it while I was walking in the hot spring cave. Hurt like a bit…" She smiled sheepishly. "It hurt."

"These gems are worth a lot," I said, remembering them from my time in Melanie's body. "I can't accept this…"

"I want you to have it," she argued. "It reminded me of you."

"A diamond in the rough," Ian whispered. Mel nodded.

"Something so pretty and bright, found in such a dark and dry place…" She grinned. "It suits you, Wanda."

I blushed, and nodded. "Thank you, Mel."

Jeb came up beside me and studied the jewel.

"This here is a pretty nice gem. You could take it to a jeweler and have it made into a necklace, or a bracelet." He smiled. "Don't lose it."

I looked around at everyone and tried not to let myself tear up. Ian placed a worried hand on my shoulder.

"Wanda…?"

"Thank you so much…" I smiled, leaning into Ian's chest. "This means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it," Mel said. She patted my head. "Let's go get some food now! I'm starving!" She grabbed Jared's hand and turned, smiling back at me over her shoulder. "Come on, sister."

I couldn't keep the smile from my face or the tears from my eyes as Ian tightened his grip on my hand and led me to the table, where everyone gathered for dinner. The diamond in my hand did not remind me of myself…but instead of these people, my family. In a world of confusion and terror for them, they found hope in each other and in themselves…love and peace, faith and trust.

This diamond would forever be a reminder of what it meant to be part of something.


End file.
